Escapade Via Skywalker
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: AU Two-shot Anakin didn't turn 14years post ROTS. Luke and his brigade of friends decide to watch a holomovie that the Master's said was off limits...underage flying...dark jedi...and padawans...Prequel to Farewell My Friend, R
1. Underage

**Escapade Via Skywalker**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to the song 'What I've Done,' by Linkin Park

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything else that already has a copyright claim...yada yada

A/N AU Two-shot Anakin didn't turn 14years post ROTS. Luke and his brigade of friends decide to watch a holomovie that the Master's said was off limits...underage flying...dark jedi...and padawans...Prequel to Farewell My Friend, R&R

Info: This is a story in a line of AU fic's, please read all of them, In this order, My Heart, Attack of the Padawans, The Masters Strike Back, The Pranking Menace, Nightmare Tribulation, Escapade Via Skywalker, Farewell My Friend, Reclaiming Family, and Teenage Terror.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part 1- Underage

Padawan Luke Skywalker was dressed head to toe in black, which caused his blonde hair, and ice blue eyes to stand out. He didn't usually dress in all back, but tonight he needed it; for stealth.

Well...technically he didn't _need _black clothing to be stealthy, but it looked completely wizard. Behind him stood a short, grey eyed girl, his best friend, Ayslyn Kenobi, and on Luke's other side was his twin sister, Leia.

Ayslyn was dressed in her usual Jedi robes, but Leia was dressed up in a fancy dress, afterall they were going to the HoloNet Theatre tonight.

Behind them was Iulio Antilles, Master Koon's apprentice, he was one year older than Luke and Leia. He was whispering to the newly acclaimed smuggler, Han Solo.

Han used to be a captain in the Jedi Corps, but had dropped out to 'see the world'...or as Leia called it, 'become a third rate smuggler.'

The group had just reached the exit to the Jedi Temple, when they broke into a sprint. Luke and Han lead the formation, with another padawan, Meta Dogu, a shapeshifter, bringing up the rear.

Luke paused," Okay," Luke turned so that he was facing the others," We will take two seperate speeders to the HoloNet Theatre. Han's piloting one, and I'm piloting the other."

Meta scoffed," Aren't you underage?"

Luke shrugged," So? Are you scared, Meta?"

Meta rolled her currently green eyes," No, but I think I'll ride with Solo."

Leia also moved to stand beside Han. Luke gaped at her," You don't support your own brother?!"

"Of course not! Plus Iulio is planning on riding with you, and you know he gets speeder sick."

Luke tried to remain calm," Speeder sick? Why didn't someone tell me this before?!" Han began to inch away.

"See you there, kid." Before Luke could stop him, Han had rushed to his own speeder, with Leia and Meta behind him.

Luke huffed, and marched over to his father's speeder. Ayslyn climbed in the co-pilot seat, and Iulio had the back...all to himself.

Luke revved the engine, and took off smoothly. Once in the air, Ayslyn sighed.

"Why did I let you talk me into this, Luke?"

Luke grinned," Because I'm so wizard! Plus, I make your life...interesting."

Ayslyn shook her head," We'll be in a lot of trouble if we're caught. Not only are we sneaking out to watch a HoloNet movie that the Jedi Council banned, but you stole your father's speeder-"

"I borrowed my father's speeder," Luke corrected her.

Ayslyn didn't correct herself, but continued with her list," Lied to our Master's, snuck out of the temple-"

Luke made a hard right that caused Ayslyn to hit the side of the speeder.

"You did that on purpose!" She accused Luke.

Luke smirked," You sound like Master Obi-Wan."

Suddenly a fast moving, expensive speeder cut Luke off.

Luke slammed his hands on the speeder controls," That sleemo just cut me off! It'll take _forever _to get into that traffic lane now!"

"Calm down, Luke. We'll get over eventually."

Iulio's voice drifted from the back seat," But the show starts in less than ten minuites!"

Luke slammed the controls again, and then prepared to hit the accelorater. Ayslyn gripped his arm, tightly.

"What are you doing, the traffic lane is still full!"

Luke shrugged her off," I didn't spend days planning this escapade to not see the movie! I'm going to drop twenty meters into the lowest lane, it's faster anyway."

Iulio sounded horrified," You can't! Dropping is illegeal in this zone!"

"I don't see any traffic patrol!" Luke replied. Then he hit the accelerator-they were hurtling downward at full speed.

For a split second Ayslyn thought they were going to be a smear on the side of a building, but Luke pulled up just in time.

Ayslyn stared at him, shocked.

Luke smirked," What? You didn't think I could pull it off, did you?"

Ayslyn hid her shock, and smoothly replied," Yes, I did. I'm just surprised you know what the word escapade means."

Luke chuckled," You're great at lying! Maybe you should go into politics!"

Ayslyn snorted," Now _you _sound like my father."

All of the sudden there was a loud groan from the back seat.

Iulio was a sickly shade of green, and looked as though he was about to puke.

"NO!," Luke screeched," Don't you dare throw up in this speeder! My father will turn to the dark side...then _murder _me, if you do!"

Iulio stood up, and proceeded to hurl out the speeder window, but Luke was no longer paying attention; however, Ayslyn was staring down below, worried.

For good reason too. Iulio's puke had ended up on top of a traffic patrol speeder.

"Luke!" Ayslyn yelled, pointing to the patrol speeder, which was now coming toward them, siren's screeching.

Luke cursed," Of all things...the Force hates me!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________\

A/N Okay, one more part! Please review!


	2. Dark Jedi

**Escapade Via Skywalker**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Hypnogaja, and Amber Pacific

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Star Wars, or anything else with copyright claims.

A/N No reviews? Now I am very sad, but I'm writing this anyway because I like this fic. Review my own fic, should I? Anyway, please enjoy this if you are reading it, and if you have any ideas for some more fics like this in this series then tell me. If I use it, I'll mention it was your idea!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part 2- Dark Jedi

Leia, Meta, and Han already had loads of snacks in their hands by the time the others arrived.

"What took you so long?" Leia asked, a smrik creeping on to her face.

Luke's gaze was like ice as he took one her bags of candy. Ayslyn rolled her eyes, and explained to the others how they had had to fly half way around Coruscant before finally loosing the traffic patrol car that Iulio had puked on.

"Do we have to stand here, and talk about it? The movie's probably started all ready," Luke commented, angrily.

The six padawans made their way to through the theatre, it seemed to be oddly crowded tonight. All sorts of beings were wandering around the halls.

Suddenly all of the padwans tensed, and froze. Han had kept walking, but Meta reached out a hand, and pervented him from moving.

"What in the krething hells is wrong with all of you?!" he demanded.

Luke answered him," We sense something..."

"-it feels dark," Leia added.

Iulio looked scared to death," And cold," he muttered.

"What do you think it is?" Han asked, clearly miffed.

Meta scowled at the ground," It has to be a dark jedi, or worse a Sith."

Luke shook his head," There are two of them."

"So?" Han questioned them," What's it matter? We spent credits on this HoloNet movie, and we're not wasting it!"

"All you ever think about is credits," Luke snapped. The others were momentarily silenced, until Leia added," Luke's right, Han. Why don't you think about the big picture for once?"

Han huffed in frustration. "Don't judge me!"

"Look, we can't do anything if we argue all night," Ayslyn said, calmly.

Meta nodded in agreement.

" We have two choices, First, we could comm the Jedi Temple, and tell them what we've discovered-"

"No!" Luke objected," Then they'll know we came to the theatre!"

Han snickered," Weren't you just talking about doing the right thing for once?"

Luke glared at him," Our second choice is to face the Dark Jedi ourselves."

"That's insane!" Leia spluttered," We don't stand a chance against two trained Dark Jedi."

Luke waved her off," There's six of us! I'm sure we could do it, then the masters will have to forgive us for coming to the HoloNet Theatre."

Iulio nodded in agreement, and after some prodding so did Meta.

"Come on!" Luke begged the other three," We can't do this without you!"

Iulio added," Don't you want our masters to be proud of us?"

Eventually Han, Ayslyn, and Leia agreed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anakin was talking to Obi-Wan about the skirmish on the planet Velmor.

"Apparently the Velmoriann's were having problems deciding on who would be the next monarch. The Duke of Kinish, the largest city on Velmor, ordered what appeared to be two Dark Jedi to murder the young Princess Si'letti," Obi-Wan explained.

"Dark Jedi? That's impossible, there hasn't been any since the Clone Wars!"

Obi-Wan sighed," Yes, but the coucil believes that there are more. They are considering sending us there to stop the planet from going to war."

Anakin shrugged," We've been needing some sort of action. What are the names of these 'Dark Jedi'?"

" There's a human male-Leeto, and an Umbaran female called The Shimmer."

Anakin laughed," _The _Shimmer?"

"Do not act so arrogant, my old padawan. There could be more than two."

Anakin snorted," Honestly, Obi-Wan-"

Anakin jumped up, along with Obi-Wan.

"I sense that the padawans are in danger," Obi-Wan commented.

Anakin was already heading toward the door," From Dark Jedi."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The movie had started, and the crowded theatre had been deserted.

With the help of the Force, it wasn't difficult to find the two Dark Jedi. They were hovering over a teen girl, who was binded to a chair.

"Hey, that's the missing Princess Si'letti of Velmor," Leia commented.

"That means those two culprits are The Shimmer and Leeto, right?" Iulio asked.

Leia nodded.

Luke quietly cleared his throat," They're too preoccupied to notice our presence, so we'll go in. Ays, Leia, and I will come up from the front for a distraction, Iulio and Meta, you should come up and take them from behind."

Han pulled out an old blaster, and Luke grinned," You do what you do best, Han."

As Luke, Ayslyn, and Leia prepared to face the Dark Jedi, they studied them. The Umbaran looked like all Umbarans, she was tall, and pale with disturbing eyes, but Leeto was a tall man, the tallest Luke had ever seen.

Princess Si'letti seemed to be knocked out, her auburn hair was covering her face, and blood was caked on her dress.

With a nod of agreement, the three padawans stepped out of the shadows.

The two Dark Jedi glanced at them.

"What's this?" Leeto sneered," Jedi younglings?"

Luke ignited his green lightsaber.

The Shimmer cackled," Let's see...I think I recognize these three...The male is that Skywalker kid, and the brown-haired rat is his sister. The short, skimpy one is a Kenobi."

Leeto smiled. It made Luke's skin crawl.

"Ah, I'd love to see their parents revenge upon their death." Leeto and Shimmer's red lightsabers sprung to life.

In a flash Ayslyn's purple blade, and Leia's blue one were also alive.

Their plan seemed to be working, Meta and Iulio slowly came out into the open.

Meta took a running leap at Leeto, but before she came close enough, Leeto had knicked her arm with his blade. Meta screamed out in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Meta!" Iulio rushed over to her, but with a warning glance from Luke, he pulled back. The four Jedi were now circling the two Dark Jedi.

Luke rushed forward with a burst of Force energy, and attacked Shimmer with a fairly good move, Ayslyn joined him.

Luke spun, and jabbed at Shimmer's left side, but she easily blocked him. Ayslyn stayed on the defensive, and blocked Shimmer's moves for both herself and Luke.

The Shimmer smiled," You make a good team," She noted," Maybe when the Sith wage the next Galactic war you'll outshine your fathers."

Luke answered her with," What war? You'll both be dead by the time this night is over."

Shimmer laughed, and sent Ayslyn flying through the air with a Force push," You will not win tonight."

Leia and Iulio were dueling Leeto, and they might've done better if it weren't for the height problem. Han noticed their plight, and with one well aimed shot managed to hit Leeto's massive right arm. Thus the odds were slightly more even.

All was going well until Leeto threw Iulio across the room. Leia gulped. Shimmer had Force-pulled Han's blaster away from him, but luckily Luke cut her lightsaber in half while she was busy.

With a growl, Shimmer Force-pulled Leia to her. Ayslyn was unconsious, Meta was unable to get off the fround, Iulio appeared to have two broken bones, and Han no longer had a weapon.

Shimmer pointed the blaster at Leia's throat.

"Put down your saber," She ordered Luke. Luke looked at Leia in worry, and did as Shimmer said.

"Now to finish this-"Shimmer growled.

There was a scream from behind him, and Luke ducked as Anakin decapitated The Shimmer.

Obi-Wan then disarmed Leeto; it was over.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anakin stood beside Luke, his hand on his son's shoulder.

Next to them Obi-Wan and Ayslyn also waited. Master Windu was not sitting in his council chair, but was also standing, with Leia next to him.

It was the same for Iulio and Meta. Han had managed to swindle his way out of it.

Yoda looked at each padawan," Listen to the coucil, you did not. To the HoloNet Theatre you went."

Master Mundi nodded," We know what part each of you played in this stunt. Padawan Skywalker, please step forward." Luke did so, slowly.

"Your idea it was to go to the theatre. Also it was your idea to fight the Dark Jedi," Yoda said, looking stern.

Master Mundi added," It was reckless behavior, for all of you, but the council agrees that if you wouldn't have gone when you did, Princess Si'letti would be dead, and the Dark Jedi would still be loose."

"Punished you will not be," Yoda sighed," Brave you all were."

A/N Okay plzz plzz plzz review?


End file.
